kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:High Paladin/@comment-38259889-20190122093129/@comment-123.192.228.117-20200216082519
I am for The Holy Nation and let me try to justify their actions that other players often have against The Holy Nation: 1.They are a Misogynist and Xenephobic incapable of accepting other race just becuase they dont count as (holy) and bring them to Rebirth to suffer rest of their lifes. Hivers have a greedy and rather alien-like mind making them easily to be corrupted(Just go to Vain and you know)even the UC has an(United weeklies)that supports this fact(although it is quite subjected to propoganda)"Twig men bring yet MORE crime into the United Cities" - A United Cities news flyer detailing claims of a rising hiver population with increased poverty and crime rates. as well as this one "Empire merchants endure squalid conditions during visit to hive" - A United Cities news flyer accusing 'animal-like' native hivers of abusing Empire merchants whilst on a trade visit.These lore shows that hivers are greedy likely to steal(reference to their +20%xp rate on thievery)while the latter lore shows that Hivers are likely to harass Traders Guilds merchants(I think the way that they harass would either be{Hey Humans!Buy our stuffs! and repeatitivly annoy you until you buy} or{Those no-hives are destroying our queens economy Harass them!}also to note that Western Hive traders coming to your outposts would tell you to not buy from the Traders Guild becuase there quality is better. While Sheks are basically brutes that valure more about strength and bravery over than any sort of Long-Term civilisation accepting them to your country can cause a great amount of instability to your country the UCs united weeklies also corresponds to this:"Shek looney 'honour kills' woman in UC bar fight" - A United Cities news flyer detailing claims of a rising Shek population and increased violence in the city. as well as this:"Kral extremists ate my baby!" - A United Cities news flyer detailing inner city violence following the brutal Traders Guild caravan hijacking in the Skimsands. And Skeletons...it seems that both THN and the Skeletons both agree that there is a big atrocity some time before.What exactly?nobody is really sure...Both sides seem to hide away the truth and Neither Holy Nation nor the Skeletons claims the responsibility for such an atrocity and blaim the otherside for such incident.What is known is that THN most likely migrated to the Northwest region spreading their own religion hating on skeletons While skeletons chosed to live in the Deadlands while despite also hating on humans also tend to be mad/sad at them with regret with dialogues such as:When would you forgive us human?Culture,language,technology they always change but humans nature will always remain the same...Its hard to justify Holy Nation or Skeletons about this unless I already figured out the entire lore(mind blown)even before Kenshi 2 is released.So lets just jump to the misogynist part. Alright so about women...Compare a Glorious Holy Nation that managed to make a great civilisation and survived over several centuries to a third wave feminism that destroys civilisation within several years is quite a funny meme(Rome cant be built within one year but can be destroyed within one day...) But lets just ignore the fact that feminists do make our lives worse everyday.We only take in consideration of the in-game fiction.So apparently as we all know HN is quite a misogynistic faction due to their religious beliefs but they dont really have to hate women if you just obey their law heck! even the no2 meme of the kenshi which is Prayer Day(only got defeated by beep becuase beep is a legendary warrior and can defeat anything)the holy priest also accepts women to have a prayer with them.and about the fact that they dont let women citizens out for adventure doesnt seem to be a bad thing after all when you meet those things with beaks...but if you are really eager there are also several adventuring and wondering soul that would join you for small amount of cats(which quite a bunch are males).